To make you fall for me
by Saccharine Paradox
Summary: 'The time is running out. Why can't you see me? I always here, by your side. Can you give me a chance? A chance to make you fall for me.' Haru is a strategist from Vongola, as an excellent strategist, watch how she'll make her boss fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Two years" she displays two fingers in front him. He shook his head

"A year?" Before he could shook his head in disagreement, she add in. "After that you can rest assure, Haru won't disturbs you again, you can even throw her out of here."

Shock is understatement for what Sawada Tsunayoshi is experiencing right now, he is dumbstruck. He cannot think of anything on the moment, his mind is free of any thoughts, just pure blankness. For a moment his study room becomes very quiet. His one of his friend just blurts out a ridiculous request.

This friend of his was well-known for her nonsense. The said friend is Miura Haru, it is true that she is deeply affectionate with him since they were fourteen, he did not expected that she will continue to like him till now, after five years. However, by asking him to have a serious relationship with her is absurd.

Tsuna leans back to his armchair, staring at his friend. Haru is a good girl. Even though she kind of weird, she is beautiful, lots of people tried to woo her but she rejects them without second thought. He let out a heavy sigh, wondering to solve this sudden matter.

" Haru, do you realize what you just said? A serious relationship with me is not a wonderful thing. I'm practically a trouble magnet. There is many people targeting me, I don't want you to involve in my dangerous world." He stated out the fact.

After Tsuna graduated from high school, he was made into head of Vongola Family right away. His guardians are still by his side. The only exception is Hibari Kyouya, his cloud guardian. Hibari had helped Vongola indirectly from his own faction.

As for Kyouko, Tsuna sweetheart, she furthers her studied in humanities at university outside the Namimori district, which contradicts with Haru. She insisted on becoming her beloved Tsuna pillar of support. Right now, she is holding one of the highest posts in Vongola. Due to her intelligence, she becomes their head strategist. She is the one who gives out instructions and suggestions to the guardians regarding their missions.

"Haru can protect herself, even Haru's sensei said that Haru is a tough girl. She can even become your body guard if you want to." She grinned.

"Haru,I still think that it's not a good idea." He said blatantly.

Haru puffed her cheek, unsatisfied with the situation. "One day, Tsuna-san will agree with Haru. Haru will be waiting for that day to come." With that, she excused herself.

Tsuna slumped down into the chair and draped himself over the arm, "Sometime, being optimistic is not a good thing, huh?" he thought.

* * *

"Haru wants to end all of this meaningless affection as soon as possible. But without Tsuna-san cooperation, it's hopeless." She sighed.

Miura Haru is indeed a twisted-minded girl. Although she knows that Tsuna is in love with her bestfriend, she still wants him. Her suggestion is ridiculous but she thinks that she cannot move on if she does not get in a relationship with her crush. She wants to have romantic memories with him even a short one, after that she gladly let go of him. Cunning and smart, yes, it's her.

"Haru needs to think of a plan."

Haru walk along the corridor, till she reached at the garden. The Vongola's mansion is huge. The building resembles the mansions in Victorian era. It has enough rooms for every members of Vongola Family. Haru, herself reside at the mansion since it would be convenient for her work.

The garden is her favourite. The plants are mostly planted by Tsuna's mother and herself. However, after she gets busier day by day, Tsuna decided to hired gardeners to take care of them for her. She felt really grateful for that.

Right after she sat on the bench, her phone rings. She knows the ringtone well, it's work-related call.

"Can't you guys give Haru some break?" She harshly flipped on her phone.

"Hello, Haru's speaking."

"Haru-san, it an emergency, it's about Ryohei-san's sister Kyouko-san." Said the caller.

It sparks her interest.

"Kyouko-chan? Tell me the whole details."

Her subordinate explains to her about the problem. The spy that works for Vongola reported that It seems like there are threats directed to Kyouko lately because there is a rumor that the Vongola's young boss are courting her. The newest accident that happened was they almost run over her on her way to a convenience shop. After a long elaboration, Haru flipped off her phone. Smirking, she goes to Tsuna's study room again.

"Looks like God are on Haru's side." She chuckled. Yup she is cunning.

* * *

"WHAT?" Tsuna howled, slamming his hands on his oak desk.

"Calm down Tsuna-san, although Kyouko-chan is targeted by the mafias but they didn't make their move on her yet." Haru said calmly.

"You expect me to calm down after hearing this? Haru, you go and call Gokudera and Ryohei, tells them about this matter and dispatch them to eliminate those bastards."

Tsuna's face is red from anger. Haru slowly makes her way to him. She places her hands on his shoulders and start massaging them. Haru often does it to soothe him down.

"Tsuna-san, let Haru explains it thoroughly. These threats are indirectly inflicted by the offenders. We don't have any proves that they are the one who are responsible for all of the odd accidents that happened to Kyouko. From our sources, we found out that there are other organizations involved too. We don't want to start off war right?" Haru said. She can feel that his shoulders are stiffed all sudden.

"Tsuna-san, Ryohei-san doesn't know about this yet. Can you imagine if he knows? He wouldn't leave his sister alone and Kyouko-chan is not a girl that likes to be protected. Please give a thought for her situation too. Unlike us, people around her are ordinary peasants, her friends in university is also ordinary. If they thought that Kyouko is realated to us, the mafia, they would never act the same as they do now. I'm afraid she will be isolated." Haru stopped massaging his shoulders but her hands are still on it.

"So Haru, what should we do right now?" He asked, facing her.

Haru lowers her head, their faces are close enough for both of them to hear each other breath. She goes to his left ear and whispers, "Tsuna-san, go out with Haru."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

Tsuna removes Haru's hands on his shoulders. Haru can see his confuse expression before turning to furious one. He walks away from her. His back is facing Haru, he grips his fists very hard till it turn blue. While Haru at that time just keep quiet after asking that 'unexpected' question.

"Haru, are you in your right mind now? It is not a good time to joke! Kyouko's life is in danger. As a friend you should do something about it. There's a limit for your nonsense but please, not now. Kyouko is our top priority, save your joke later." Tsuna scold Haru.

To say that Haru is okay is very unlikely. Although his words are sharp like a razor slicing her heart, Haru tried to act indifferently. She was trained by her teacher to hide her emotions perfectly, act flawlessly regarding any kind of situations. His teaching really helps her this time.

"Haru is sorry if she had hurt Tsuna-san feeling but Haru has her own reason for this proposal." She looks at his back as he refused to face her.

Seeing that Tsuna would not face her, she continues, "Haru suggests this for Kyouko-chan own good too. If people know that Haru is Tsuna-san's girlfriend then they will leave Kyouko-chan alone and focus on Haru instead, isn't it great?"

No respond from Tsuna.

"Besides, Haru lives here, they would have difficulties to kidnap her. If they want to kill Haru, Haru can defend herself with her weapons." Haru said in convincing way.

"So are you saying that you willingly be Kyouko's scapegoat? Heh sorry, but I don't think I want you be in danger 're my friend, Haru." He walks toward the window and gazes on the scenery outside.

"But Tsuna – "

"I'm sorry Haru, could you get out from my room now. I really need my own space to think properly." Tsuna points the door to her.

Tsuna still refuses to look at her. If he takes a glance at her, he would see her glassy eyes and disappointed face. Haru excuses herself, walking as quiet as she can, even Tsuna did not realize when she leave.

Assured that she already out of sight, Tsuna finally return to his desk, picking up his phone and wondering who he should call.

* * *

Haru's hands are still shaking from Tsuna-san harsh attitude. Why can't he just go along with her plan? She is confident that this plan is beneficial for all. Kyouko would be safe and Haru would get what she wants; Tsuna.

She walks a few steps before her knees buckled on the deserted hallway. Deep inside her mind told her that she should not do this, it's wrong. Tsuna loves Kyouko and Kyouko does feel the same toward Tsuna, their feelings are mutual. However, both of them don't seem to pursuit their affections.

"Tch, first come first serve, sorry ne Kyouko-chan. I'll be taking away Tsuna-san from you. It was your temporary loss." Haru gets on her feet and start to walk again.

* * *

"Juudaime" "Tsuna" both of Tsuna trusted companions appear in front of him.

At first he thought that he would give this mission to Kyouko's brother but against it after he remembered what Haru said just now.

_"Tsuna-san, Ryohei-san doesn't know about this yet. Can you imagine if he knows? He wouldn't leave his sister alone and Kyouko-chan is not a girl that likes to be protected."_

In the end, he chooses to summon Gokudera and Yamamato, his storm and rain guardian. He is certain that both them would do an excellent job in guarding his Kyouko.

"I just received the news that Kyouko is being targeted by others because of her involvement with our family. So I want both of you to keep her safe. Can you do it?" Tsuna said.

"Umm, Tsuna, I think it would be better to sent me alone on this mission. If both of us go there, the enemies would assume that we know about their scheme. After this it would be harder to catch the culprits."

"Juudaime, leave it to me. You, baseball-freak stay here and guard Juudaime." Gokudera ordered.

"Actually, you should be the one who stay. You're Tsuna right-hand man right?" Yamamoto said.

"Tch," Gokudera grunted.

"Mind if I'm asking, but where's our Ms Strategist? She should present in our discussion, no?" Yamamoto asked

"We don't need her for this." Tsuna's tone suddenly turns from serious commanding type to an irritated one.

They keep on silent "Well, if you say so. Well I shall excuse myself now, mission calling. And Tsuna, hurry up and made up with Haru, she is one of our friends right, It's no point being mad at her for a long time. Although I don't know what are the cause of your argument." Yamamoto spares a glance to his boss before excuses himself.

"Juudaime, what are that Yamamoto said makes sense, are you and that stupid woman argue or something because usually you would call her to our meeting." The silver-haired bomber asked his boss.

"Nothing, it just that I don't want to see her for a while." He simply replied.

"Ah,its that all? Well, I shall excuse myself too, Juudaime." With that his guardian goes out from his room.

'_Is it obvious?'_ Tsuna thought, placing his palms on his face while sighing loudly.

* * *

"Oit stupid woman, what the hell have you done to Juudaime?" Gokudera said harshly to the brunette.

He lits up the lighter in his hand and bring the small fire closer to his mouth where's his cigarette are placed. He takes a deep breath before releasing the smoke in the air. Haru scrunch her face and wave her hands to disperse the smoke.

"Hahi! Bakadera, Haru warned you not to smoke here. Haru hates the smell of it." Haru said to the storm guardian.

"Pst, like I care about your warning." He puffed the smoke in front of the brunette's face, this time intentionally. Gokudera knows that Haru is all talk but no action. When they first meet, they are already in bad term. However as the time flows, they become closer to each other, the bad-name calling had become one of their friendly ways to express their closeness.

"Back to my question, what's wrong with both of you?" He asked again.

"Nothing." She said deadpanned.

'_Ah, same respond.' _

"Seriously?" he reconfirmed her answer.

"Yes."

'_The loud-mouth Haru talks by using a word, something is indeed wrong.'_

"Hmm, I'm just curious why you are absent during our meeting just now." He successfully caught her attention as she stops typing on her computer.

"You guys have a meeting?" _'How come I don't know anything about it?'_

"Yeah it's about that Sasagawa's sister. Boss wants us to guard her." He replied nonchalantly.

"Us? Who are 'us'?" now Haru is standing facing her friend's face.

"Whoa,whoa. Chill out. Actually it supposed to be Yamamoto and me but that stubborn guy decides to do this mission by himself."

'_Ha, what a relieve if Gokudera involve in this mission too, the possibility the culprit realize that we are in know would be higher, I'm afraid they would likely hurt Kyouko-chan badly this time.'_ Haru thought.

Even though Haru is set on stealing Tsuna from Kyouko but she can't bear to see her friend being injured by those narrow-minded criminal. She let out a sigh of relieve. Although it's hurt slightly because she was exclude from the discussion but she was glad that they're able to think carefully before carry out the mission. Haru gives Yamamoto a credit for thinking wisely on this matter.

"Bakadera, wouldn't you mind to get out from my office? I need to assist Lambo-kun mission right now."

The storm guardian looks at her. Then, he waved lazily at her before vanishing from her sight. She turns back to her monitor screen and tried to get hold on Lambo.

'_Tsuna-san, why did you make this matter complicated for us. Just accept my proposal will you.'__  
_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 done! thank you for those who review, like and follow my story ^_^. I know that there are lots improvements needed from the Grammatical aspects. I'll try best on it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Oucchhhhh!" the red-head youth rubbed his ankle in pain, glaring at the brunette who currently looks down at him.

"Hahi~are you okay Shou-chan?"

"Heck yeah! I'm totally fine. Shesh" His words laced with sarcasm.

"Its your fault desu, don't blame Haru." The brunette defends herself, arm-crossing and taps her foot unsatisfiedly after being accused by her friend. The man glares at her. However their glaring contest is being cut short when Haru squats by his side indicates her defeat.

"Here," Haru offered her hand to the man who still laying on the floor. Everytime they argue, Haru always be the first one who admit defeat.

"Tch. Haru-chan I swear, sometime you need to watch your steps. Remember that clumsy girl. Now apologize to me, the mighty Shouichi-sama!"

"Hahi, Shou-chan actually its your fault to begin with, you're the one who slept on the floor. Actually, you always sleep in odd places." Haru pouts as she sits beside Shou-chan on the cold floor.

The said Shou-chan is actually Irie Shouichi, one of Vongola brilliant engineers. He, alongside with Spanner and Giannini are the best engineers in Vongola. Apart from his intelligence and charming appearance, he is just a trouble-free guy who loves music.

"Anyway Shou-chan, How can you fall asleep while reading that." 'The brunette pointed her finger to the magazine that wide open next to him.

"Ahh, its boring. I forget how I end up sleeping here and about the magazine, there are nothing interesting about them. Look." The spectacle man shoves the magazine in front Haru.

"Hahi, its porn desu! Shou-chan is a pervert." Frowning, Haru slaps Shouichi's hand away.

"Haru, I don't think it fit in that category. Hora, look at it~ the girls are not attractive at all. I don't feel anything looking at them."He re-shoves the magazine to Haru.

The pictures in the magazine contradict with what he said. The models are wearing bikini that bring out their charm which is their big boobs. They are indeed extremely sexy. Haru is confused with his statement and finally come up with a conclusion.

"Hahi! Shou-chan, don't tell Haru you're…ehem ehem." Haru made up a couple of fake coughs.

"Wha…?" The blank expression on his face is clearly shown before he finally understood what Haru tried to say.

"Wha- Gosh, NO NO NO Haru! I'm not gay-"

Haru grabs his shoulders and excitedly shook him. "Nee tell Haru who is he? I hope he's not Tsuna-san because Haru don't want you to be her rival, Kyouko alone is enough." She said firmly. Haru treats everyone equally regardless their sexual orientation and so on. However, she really hopes that her so-called best friend would never enter the race to win Tsuna's heart.

"Who knows one day, Tsuna-san will become one of your kind and reciprocate your feeling….NO NO NO!" She shook her head, trying to get rid the image of Shouichi and Tsuna together.

"Haru, how come you came up with that ridiculous conclusion, no thanks, I'm straight."

"Ehhh, really?"

"Seriously Haru even if it is true that I'm gay, Tsuna would never be mine."

"Shou-chan, you are making Haru confuse. Haru thought you said that you're straight but suddenly you said that Tsuna-san will never become yours. Nee are you confused?"

"Damn, Haru you're really naïve when it come to this huh."

Shouichi get up from the floor and slump to the nearest leather sofa in the room. "I, Irie Shouichi is a heterosexual young man and currently in love with a cute girl."

"Is that so…" she muttered. After that she comes up with new set of questions.

'Then Shou-chan do tell Haru, who is the lucky lady?" she eyed Shouichi, hoping that her puppy eyes will be effective against him.

Shouichi sighed as he pulls her to sit next to him on the sofa. Then, he scoots over closer to her, so close that Haru can hear his breathing.

"Its you." He whispered to her and playfully bit her earlobe.

"Stop it already Shou-chan, you know that Haru hates it when you tease her like that." She pushed him away from her and puffed her blushing cheek.

Shouichi grinned and says "I'm kidding, now back to my main purpose I came here."

"Okay, now Haru, why did Tsuna decided to include me for Sasagawa's case? I thought it was your job in the first place." Although Shouichi is an engineer but sometime he also work as part-time strategist for Haru, when Haru is busy with her work, she would asked for his help. In other word, he is Haru's part-time helper.

"Oh, about that, Haru also don't know what going on in his mind," When Yamamoto first tell her about the matter, Haru felt like she was left out. How dare Tsuna use Shouichi without her knowing.

"You don't know about it?"

"I already know about it, Yamamoto seeks for Haru's help during the mission after all."

"Ahh, that's why he didn't ask for my assistance during the mission even though I'm the one who is in charge in this case. Yamamoto really favour you, no Haru?"

"But Haru still disappointed with Tsuna-san, even if Tsuna-san don't want to use Haru in this mission, he could at least inform her first, Haru is the head division here!" Haru felt frustrated all of sudden.

"And he's the boss." He added.

"But its strange, I think the most suitable person to handle this case should be you, since you're Sasagawa's friend and Tsuna really think highly about you."

"Hmm, dare to tell me the reason behind this. I'm quite busy you know, being an engineer is not easy and out of blue I need to handle Sasagawa's case." He stares sharply at her expecting a solid answer for this. Haru stand up from the sofa and brew her guest a cup of coffee to avoid from answering his question.

She handed the coffee to her friend and reclaims the seat beside him. Shouichi's attention still latched on the brunette. After a few moments, Haru let out a long sigh and finally she speaks, "Haru asked Tsuna-san out and make her his girlfriend." At that time, Shouichi who is drinking the coffee spurt out the black water classically.

"Hahi! Its disgusting Shou-chan." Haru take out her handkerchief and wipe the stain of coffee on her and Shouichi's clothes.

"Say what?! I thought you would never proceed with that nonsense plan of yours."

"I told you Shou-chan-"She started to talk as first person, which means she is getting serious.

"Sometime you can be really stupid Haru. Why can't you follow my advise? Find a new guy and fall in love with him, as simple as that. I don't want you to chase after Sawada's shadow anymore. Didn't you have enough with this heartbreak?" Shouichi cut off her sentence. He stares at her, trying to see how she going to counterattack his words just now. It was silence moment for both of them before Haru started to talk again.

"Shou-chan, I've tried but I still can't let him go. So I thought that if I can be his girlfriend even just for a brief moment and after that maybe I can finally move on." She smiles at the engineer, however she refuses to meet his gaze and look down as if the floor is the most interesting thing in the world.

"You don't know how it feels to be in love with someone who never spares a glance for you." She adds in.

"Trust me Haru, I know how it feel and I know you really well Haru" Shouichi stare at her intensely. He places his hand under her chin and lift up her head which makes her faced him.

"I also know what actually in your mind. When you said it just for a brief time actually you would likely never let him go once you got him, am I right Haru?" Haru is surprise with his guess. Haru keep telling herself that after she got Tsuna she would let her feeling go completely after they breakup but actually she knows that she wouldn't, she would never let him go. No, she wouldn't do that. She has been lying to herself and Shouichi notice it.

"Shou-chan, you really know me well."

"But I'm determine to get him whatever it cost."

"Including losing your bestfriend?" He asked.

"Haru, there's another guy waiting for his turn to love you, why can you see?" Shouichi abruptly hugged Haru, catching her off guard. "Stop hurting yourself Haru."

"Stop it Shou-chan, its not funny at all." Haru said thinking that her friend tried to mess with her.

Shouichi loosen his grip on her delicate waist and make her faced him.

"I'm serious." The time seems to freeze at the moment. They stay at still at their position staring at each other.

"Shou-chan, do you know, there is two kinds of woman when it come to love. Innocent or sneaky woman. Only the sneaky woman will get what she wants."

"But Haru, you don't belong to that kind."

"I was the good one."She blurts it out.

"But I'm getting tired by being the one who always pray, hoping without making any efforts. I'm tired being typical docile girl." Her confession had taken Shouichi back. He is about to remark when his mobile phone rings.

"_Banana bananana._" Shouichi mobile phone rings. Usually Haru would tease him about his childish ringtone but not that time, the atmosphere is too thick. "Pick it up." She ordered. Shouichi answers his phone and walks away from her.

Haru can see his expression turn into serious. She stays at the same place waiting for Shouichi to finish his conversation. Shouichi hang up his phone and walk toward her direction. Haru does not like his facial expression; it means something bad had happened.

"Haru, I need to go now. Spanner called, He said that Giannini mess-up with our latest invention again." He pick up his magazine and finish the rest of the coffee in a gulp.

"Don't you think that it already over, we'll continue later. Ja," Shouichi hurriedly walk out from her office.

Haru let out sigh of relief. She thought that Tsuna was the one who called him to tell him if anything went wrong with Kyouko case. She glad its not.

She collapses on the armchair, her right hand shield eyes. Her vision become blurry and a lone tear escape from her glassy eyes. "Sorry Shou-chan, I don't want to hurt anyone but I'm running out of time.. I want to be with Tsuna-san till the end.." Haru smiles bitterly.


End file.
